August Days
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Ishida remembers the day that changed his life for good. ONE-SHOT.


Title: August Days

Rating: T

Summary: Uryu remembers the day that changed his life for good.

Pairing: Ichi/Ishi

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or it's characters. But I wish Uryu-kun were mine. *Hugs Uryu plushy* Why can't you be real? *Starts crying*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look up at the trees as a chance wind tosses my raven-colored hair. All of the shades of orange, yellow, and red blocking all but a few cascades of golden sunlight. I smile at the sight as I continue to walk down the road, taking in every sight and sound as I go.

It was a day a lot like this one when it happened. A day that I will never forget. Warm for August, with a pleasant breeze that blew at my hair and tickled my cheeks. On that day, though, nothing seemed to be going right for me.

I had just gotten out of school and really wanted to go home. My glasses had broken that morning so I had to use some of those disposable contacts to get through the day. That was bad in itself because I went through hell trying to get those in. I really hate having to touch my eyes, creeps me out. This is why I like my glasses better.

Anyway, after I got the contacts in I had arrived at school, late, and had to take the one exam I had forgotten to study for. Sucks to be me. I was really looking forward to lunch after that, since I thought I would finally get a chance to relax. No such luck. I had forgotten my lunch at home and got an earful from Kiego about how my company sucked and how goofy I looked with the contacts in. He's really a pain in the ass. I can't stand him.

The rest of school went by slowly and the exams made me want to shoot myself in the head. I should've studied more. Anyway, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. I stopped by my locker to get the books I'd need to study for the exams I had tomorrow, and noticed a little orange teddy bear on top of my books. It was a tiny little thing, maybe about 6 inches tall with a blue ribbon tied around its neck.

I picked it up absently and stared at it. It was cute, but why would anyone put something like this in my locker? I already knew I wasn't well liked so the only reason I could think of was somebody playing a trick on me. I was about to throw it away when I noticed a small note was tucked into the ribbon. I pulled it out and unfolded the paper carefully. It was a short note that someone had typed up on the computer. It read:

I love you.

-Anonymous

I didn't believe it at first, then realized I was being heartless. If somebody liked me enough to place a gift in my locker then it would be rude not to accept it. Besides, I didn't know who put it in there. For all I know they could be nice enough to consider dating. I put the bear back in my locker until I had all of my books together, then placed it carefully in my bag.

Now I was walking home, trying to figure out who my secret admirer was. Not many people were nice enough to me to possibly consider as my secret love, which was good for me. Less guesswork that way. Still, this would be hard to figure out. No one really showed any sign of liking me in that way, and very few knew I was bisexual so my options weren't narrowed by a large enough margin.

Next thing I knew, something hard had struck my side and sent me flying into a nearby tree. I looked up and saw that it was a hollow. The bastard had whipped me with his tail. Dammit. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see it coming.

It was an ugly one at that. His body looked like a wart-covered top with a long, lizard-like tail and tentacle-like arms. His mask was long with two dips in the top making a sort of point at the top. Upon closer observation of the tail, I realized that I was lucky to be alive since the end had spikes on it.

I stood back up and jumped to my right to dodge another whip of its tail. I went to summon my bow, only to realize I had nothing to channel my spirit energy into. I looked back towards the tree I banged into and saw it. My five pointed Quincy cross was on the ground over there. It looked like the clasp on the chain had broken. Damn, I knew it was coming loose. I should've fixed it this morning.

A tentacle arm came at me and I was swatted into the wall of an abandoned warehouse. I stood back up and was about to make a mad dash for my cross but then noticed everything was blurred beyond recognition out of my right eye. One of my contacts had fallen out. Great, one disaster after another. I tried to run towards my broken bracelet but it is not easy keeping your balance when you can only see out of one eye. I tripped over some debris from the warehouse wall that had been destroyed and my schoolbag opened, spilling my books, pencils, and the little orange teddy bear out on the ground next to me. Man, it really isn't my day today.

The hollow had floated over to me and looked me over like a predator stalking its prey. I was helpless and it knew it. I knew too and was terrified to all extremes. It was going to kill me. There was no way out. I couldn't move, I couldn't see out of one eye, and I couldn't protect myself. I closed my eyes tightly as I prepared for it to finish me off.

That's when a familiar reiatsu flitted into my senses. I heard the hollow roar in pain as its reiatsu disappeared. I opened my eyes and realized that the hollow had been destroyed. I looked around to see who had destroyed it and saw none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, but what was he doing? Gathering up my books? But why?

I was trying to think of some words to say but he had beaten me to it.

"Today is really beating the shit out of you, isn't it, Ishida? You alright?"

I remained silent at first, but then remembered how to use my voice.

"I lost a contact and my bracelet broke, but yes. I'm alright."

He smiled at me before speaking.

"That's good."

I watched him as he continued to gather my books up and looked him over carefully. His short, mandarin colored hair went well with the fall scenery around us and those warm chocolate brown eyes were just entrancing. I never noticed before but he looked really good in his shihakusho. Really handsome. He drives me crazy. He doesn't have to be doing anything but simple tasks and I still can't help but stare.

He handed my books to me and I murmured a thank you before taking them from him and placing them in my bag again. I stood up to pick up the rest of my scattered belongings when I noticed Ichigo staring at the orange teddy bear he had just picked up. He smiled again and handed it to me.

"Take good care of this. I spent forever picking this out for you and tying that damned ribbon."

I gasped at his words and Ichigo placed it in my hand before asking:

"What?"

I looked down at the bear and back up at Ichigo before answering with another question.

"You gave me this?"

His eyes widened as he noticed his slip up and he tried to repair the damage he had done.

"N-no! What I meant was-- I'm sure whoever gave it to you probably spent a lot of time trying to find the right gift for you, so you should take better care of it is all!"

I lowered my head and smiled to myself before answering.

"I'll take care of it. Thank you, Ichigo."

I walked past him to the tree I had banged into and picked up my bracelet. I was going to need a new chain for it. I had everything I had dropped so I resumed my walk home, but stumbled again. Ichigo had caught me this time and I could feel myself blush. He was so strong, and warm. I loved the way this felt.

He held me there a little longer then he needed too and I could tell his thoughts were almost the same as mine were. After a while he stood me back up and placed his hands on my shoulders to get a proper look at me.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get back in my body then help you get home. You're not really going anywhere like that too quickly." He said with a laugh.

I turned my head away and tried to think of a retort but he flash stepped away and I was left there alone. I looked back down at the bear that I had forgotten to return to my schoolbag and smiled. Of course Ichigo gave it to me. It made sense that it was Ichigo who gave me this. How did I not know?

I took a seat under the tree I had banged into and looked up at the leaves. Orange, red, and yellow with a few cascades of sunlight breaking through the spaces in between. It was a beautiful sight to behold, or at least, half-behold. (My right contact fell out, remember.) I sighed in contentment then fell asleep in the cool shadow of the multicolored leaves above me.

When I awoke, I was at home in my bed. Did Ichigo carry me home? Crap! I fell asleep with my left contact in. That can't be good. I walked to the bathroom and took it out, with some difficulty. Another mistake on my part since I didn't fix my glasses yet. I sighed in annoyance and felt my way to the door where a strong pair of arms captured me gently around the waist. I jumped out of shock and then realized that I knew this reiatsu. Ichigo was here.

"You're funny, Ishida. I leave for five minutes and you fall asleep on me. I didn't realize you were that bored while I was gone." He said lightly.

I turned my head in the direction of his voice and he placed my glasses on my face. I was surprised since they were broken this morning. However he went on to explain that while I was asleep he had taken my glasses to be fixed. I nodded my understanding and we were silent for a while. He had released my waist to put my glasses on and now we were standing in the middle of the hallway staring at each other.

I think you guys can guess what happens next. He goes to leave, I try to protest, and he shushes me then gives me a kiss goodbye. Now, as I'm sure you can guess, I'm on my way to see Ichigo to celebrate our one-year anniversary. He doesn't know I've made him a gift, but I think he'll find it amusing. It's a blue teddy bear with a mandarin ribbon tied around its neck. In the ribbon, I had folded a small, typed up message that read:

Happy Anniversary.

-Ishida Uryu

It's funny how today is so much like that day a year previous. The difference is that my luck is more favorable today. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. I'm sure Ichigo is happy, I can tell from his reiatsu. The wind picks up again and makes the multi-colored leaves blow all around me. Indeed, today was a truly perfect day. Just as it was one year previous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.Q.: I had gotten the idea for this when I was messing around with some of the brushes in Photoshop. One of them is a leaf brush and if you pick a color and spread it around the page, it varies the size, angle, and shade of the brush to make it look like the leaves are falling. I thought it was cool so chose an orange and opened one of the Ichi/Ishi pics I found online and gave it a light dusting of Autumn leaves. Then I thought about what a great idea that would be for a One-Shot. So here it is. If you like, lemme know. I really liked writing this one. See you guys later.


End file.
